Secrets
by Mestizaa
Summary: Shhhh...Can you keep a secret?


**Secrets**

**A/N: I was watching Arthur when this popped into my brain. I couldn't help myself! I swear! And I DON'T OWN CSI!**

I ran into my mom's office frantically. What I had witnessed was the most horrible moment in the history of the universe. It was awful! Horrible! Terrifying!

I collapsed into a chair and tried to wipe the image out of my mind. They expected me to keep it to myself. How could I? It was too atrocious. I had to tell somebody. Anybody.

At that moment my mother walked in.

Maybe not _anybody_.

"Lindsey," she said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

I scrambled to come up with something. I couldn't tell her. She was the last person who should know. She'd just blab it to everybody. She is not capable of keeping this secret. Or any secrets for that matter.

Oh man.

I can NOT turn into her. I CANNOT tell anyone.

"I…I needed a pen to finish working on my homework." That sounded lame, even to my ears. I prepared myself for her speech about lying, but it never came. Instead mom just looked at me funny.

"Can we go now?" I asked quickly. I had to leave or I would explode. Mom nodded, still staring at me oddly.

I ran out of the office, dashing through the halls. I COULD NOT see them again or…or…God…_I'm gonna die!_ I thought.

Next thing I knew, I was staring at a pig.

A dead pig.

A dead floating pig.

A dead floating pig in a jar.

This wasn't good. This meant I was in… AWWWW CRAP!

I could not let Gil Grissom see me. The way he observes people is just plain creepy. He stares at you like you are one of his bugs. Then, he randomly starts quoting Shakespeare. I DON'T care about Shakespeare. I CAN'T stand Shakespeare.

And since he's a supervisor that means that other people would be coming in here and that means that… CRAP! If they came in…DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!

I turned around quickly and sprinted out of his office. The good thing about having glass walls is that you can pinpoint exactly where you want to go. It's easy to see right through walls. But the bad thing is that it's easy to see right through anything. So anyone could see me.

I kept running. But I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. So therefore, I mysteriously ended up in the locker room.

I sat down on a bench in front of what I think was mom's locker. I exhaled loudly. I could not continue living like this.

BANG!

I jumped.

BANG!

Oh CRAP!

BANG!

This wasn't good.

BANG!

It was coming from the other side. I got up slowly and cautiously made my way over.

I wasn't scared. I was terrified.

BANG!

"Oww!" I heard someone say. Then all I could hear was cursing. It wasn't _their_ voices. I sighed, relived. It was only Nick.

He looked up. "Lindsey, what are you doing here?"

"Ohh…I ummm…was looking for my mom," I replied. Why can't I come up with good excuses? WHY?

Nick looked at me, then BANG!

"So… why are you banging your head against a locker?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that the only suspect on my case is being released for lack of evidence," replied Nick.

BANG!

"I really do think you should stop hitting your head," I told him. "You're going to hurt yourself."

He just started at me blankly. "That wasn't me." Nick looked down at his watch. "I got to go now." He grabbed his stuff and left, saying goodbye.

That's when I heard a crash and moaning behind me. I spun around slowly. I was scared of what I would see. It was all happening on the other side. The side I had previously been on.

I tip-toed over. What I saw made me freeze. I couldn't believe what was happening right in front of me.

Two people.

Only one word could describe the situation.

Disgusting.

I could not believe that people actually do this to each other. It's too dreadful. How was I supposed to sleep after this?

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, GO GET A ROOM!" I yelled once I found my voice.

They flew apart when they heard me.

"Greg, Sara, could you please explain to me why whenever I see you two, you're all over each other?"

They shared a guilty glance.

"And why hasn't anyone else found about your dirty little secret?" Aren't they supposed to be CSIs?


End file.
